My Adventure To Find A Husband At WalMart
by xxBeautiful Nightmarexx
Summary: Milk? Check. Paper towel? Check. Eyeliner? Negative.God,WalMart is HUGE! Suddenly I felt a thud and I heard someone say ow.I raced over to the body lying on the floor.I’m so sorryoh it's you. Watch where you're going.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Serena's grandmother, Sylvia, lives in a nursing home. Sylvia hates Serena's fiancé and tries to set her with the new doctor that came to the home. They can't stand each other. Will they finally set aside their ridiculous behavior and get along...maybe even fall in love? Will Wal-Mart aid in their true feelings?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Grams, how are you feeling today?" I asked as I walked into the pink nursing home room. I carried a bouquet of fresh flowers in my hand and set them down on the table.

"Hello Serena. I'm feeling well today. Are those for me?" My 86 year old grand mother asked me. She was still quite spunkful for someone of her age. I don't know why my father ever put her in this place.

"Yes they are. Lovely flowers for my lovely grandmother." I said as I hugged her.

"Ok Serena, what is it you want?" She asked eyeing me cautiously.

"Grams! I'm hurt! I don't want anything. I came to see you like I do every day."

"Alright, I'll let it go for now. Guess what?"

"What?"

"There's a new doctor on staff and he's quite handsome. You should really-"

"Gramma, how many times have we been through this? I'm engaged. You know, that step before marriage! I'm happy with Seiya."

"Horse shit. You know as well as I do that he's a good for nothing bum! It's not too late to break it off."

"Grams, I know you don't like Seiya but you aren't the one marrying him. You'll only have to see him at the wedding. And when we have children I would like them to get to know you."

"Serena you can't be serious about having kids with that-that..._thing_ that you like to call a fiancé?! My heart couldn't handle it."

"I'm very serious about having kids with that _thing_ that happens to be my future husband. Now, before we start another argument over this why don't you have some applesauce?"

"You mean the shit in the jar that they bring me from the cafeteria? No thank you I'd rather starve."

"Well it just so happens I brought you some from home." I said reaching into a bag that was by my side.

"Have any beer in there?"

"You know you're not allowed any alcohol, Mrs. Clark." A male voice,

I diverted my gaze from the applesauce to the door. Be still my beating heart! That was an incredibly gorgeous individual. Ebony hair, tan skin, sexy blue eyes...and a butt to die for.

"Doctor this is my granddaughter, Serena. I believe I've mentioned her before. Serena, this is Dr. Darien Hall."

"How do you do, Serena? Your grandmother has told me much about you." He said politely as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Doctor what time do you get off work?" My grandmother asked.

"5 o'clock. Why?"

"Why don't you take Serena out? I'm sure you two would enjoy each other's company."

"GRAMS!" I shrieked embarrassed. "Please forgive my grandmother. She seems to forget that I'm _engaged._" I said between gritted teeth giving her a death glare.

"Yeah to a yutz! Serena turn back before it's too late. Marry the nice doctor here. Have kids with him!"

"Well you seem to be doing fine today. Serena, it was nice meeting you. Mrs. Clark, as always it's a pleasure." He smiled arrogantly and walked out the door.

"Gramma I can't believe you did that!" I scolded angrily.

"What? I was just asking if he was busy after work. No harm in getting a drink, right?" she tried innocently.

"If you don't stop pretending that I'm single then I won't come here to visit you!" I threatened.

"Oh please, Serena. You know as well as I do that you have a conscious. You wouldn't leave me here to rot alone."

I knew she was right. I'd never leave her no matter how angry I was. Sighing defeated, I grabbed the brush from her dresser and walked behind her where I began to brush her silver hair.

"Serena, answer me truthfully. Are you in love with Seiya?"

"Yes I am."

"Then alright. I won't make another fuss about it. Even if he is a good for nothing son of a b-"

"Thank you grams." I cut her off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have to be going. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her forehead.

"Serena could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Could you ask the nurse or someone if I could get a glass of cranberry juice?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

Venturing out into the hall I was a mission to find a staff member. I must've walked down three hallways before I spotted someone.

"Excuse me." I said as I tapped the man on his shoulder.

Turning around to face me, I noticed it was the incredibly sexy doctor from earlier.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah my grandmother is Mrs. Clark. You left her room about an hour ago. She wanted to know if she could have a glass of cranberry juice."

"I'm afraid I can't help you." He replied and turned to walk away.

"What do you mean you can't help me? It's a simple task. Tell a nurse or go to the cafeteria yourself and get it."

"Look, Serena was it?, I'm a doctor, not a servant. I didn't spend my time and money going to med school to get some loud mouth senior citizen a glass of juice. That's the nurse's job so why don't you find a nurse?" He retorted.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think pays you? She does! Who puts a roof over your head, food on your table and money in the bank? She does! If it weren't the thousands of dollars that she spends a year to live in this god-forsaken place then you wouldn't _be_ a doctor! So I suggest you deflate your male ego, go to the damn kitchen and get my grandmother a glass of juice before I have a word with my father about your heinous behavior!"

"Aren't you a little old to be complaining to your parent's about the 'mean doctor who yelled at you'?"

"Hmm, I suppose that would be immature except for the fact that my dad is the president on the board of directors for this damn place!"

"You're Dr. Clark's daughter?" He asked exasperated.

"Yeah I am so if you value your job then I suggest that you close your mouth, and get my grandmother her drink!"

"You do know that it's really immature to use your father as a scapegoat right?"

"Scapegoat?! I wouldn't need to mention my father's position at all if you weren't such a cocky, arrogant, know it all, egotistical bastard!"

I was fuming. I wanted to punch him, deflate his ego a bit. Who did he think he was?!

"Tell your grandmother that I'll have it sent to her shortly. Good day." He gritted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Milk? Check. Paper towel? Check. Shampoo and conditioner? Double check. Eyeliner? Negative.' I thought mentally. As I continued to push my cart through the aisles of the Super Wal-Mart, my eyes drifted to the sale that they were having on Tampax. Suddenly I felt a thud and I heard someone say ow. I raced over to the front of the cart to see the body lying on the floor.

"I'm so sorry are you-oh it's you. Watch where you're going." I said flatly after seeing who it was I ran over.

"Do you always _not_ pay attention while you're driving a shopping cart?" Darien said as he stood up off the ground.

"Do you always have to be such a jerk?"

"For your information, Miss Clark I am well liked amongst many."

"And that's supposed to impress me?"

Darien rolled his eyes.

"I think you broke my finger when you ran over me!" He cried over exaggerating.

"Awwww. Poor Doctor has a boo boo on his wittle fingeh." I said in a sarcastic baby voice.

I grabbed his hand in mine completely shocking the hell out of him. Quickly I grabbed his finger and pulled it, cracking the knuckle.

"OW!" He shrieked.

"Grow some balls, it didn't hurt that much." I snapped.

"How would you know it didn't hurt?! It wasn't your hand! And how would you know whether or not I have _testicles_?!"

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Dating?"

"No."

"So you're single I'm taking it."

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I am."

"Well seeing that you only have your hand at the end of the day to comfort you, I'm going to assume that you don't have _testicles_ due to the fact that you won't stop playing with them long enough to _let_ them drop!" I yelled.

The whole store went quiet around us. The two old ladies in the aisle next to us popped their head around the Coke end cap to see what all the commotion was.

"And seeing that I've reduced your ego down to nothing, I'll be off. Have a pleasant evening, Doctor." I said sweetly, leaving Darien incredibly embarrassed from our...delightful meeting.

"Tell me, Miss Clark. How does your fiancé put up with you?" I heard him yell from behind me.

"Easy. I'm good in bed!"

With that I smiled, turning around and walking towards the glorious Tampax selection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Love it? Hate it? Let me know ...I promise it'll get more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

(Darien's POV)

God no matter what I do, I still see that beautiful face of hers. Her sculpted body, golden, silky hair, amazing blue eyes...luscious lips. She would be the perfect woman if only she could keep her mouth shut! I guess I did deserve it though...well at least at the home. She was completely out of line at Wal-Mart! But her feistiness is so sexy.

I really should be sleeping right now considering I have to be up in 5 hours. But damn it I can't! I wonder what she looks like _under_ her clothes... BAD DARIEN! She's the boss's daughter! But still...I wonder if it is true about her in bed...too bad she's engaged...although Sylvia was right, it's not too late to back out...hmmm...AH HAH!!! I've got it...I'll make her fall in love with me...she won't be able to resist the 'Charm-o'-Darien'. Her fiancé will be running away scared with his tail between his legs...speaking of between the legs, just wait till she sees what _I_ have growing...hehehehehe...and she said I didn't have balls HA! I should be in the Guinness book of World Records!

OK sleep Darien...you really need to...I know, count sheep! OK...one...two...three...SHEEP DARIEN SHEEP, YOU KNOW THE THING THAT GOES BAHHHH! **_NOT_** SERENA STRIPPING!!!! OK...deep breath...eyes closed and we're counting sheep...I'm on a farm and there are sheep. Lots and lots of smelly, wooly sheep and they're hopping the fence. OK...one...two...three...and here comes Serena wearing nothing but a cowboy hat riding- NO! Damn it I wanna go to bed!!!!!! This is going to be a long night...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was by far the longest night of my life. I'm so tired. Damn her and her sexiness. It should be illegal to be that sexy. I don't want to go to this board meeting today. She probably told her dad about me...I can see it now. I haven't even been at this damn place a week and already I'm going to get written up. All because her crazy grandmother wanted some juice!

Hmmm...speaking of crazy grandmother...I wonder how much dirt I can get out of her on her precious Serena...hehehehe...time to swoon over the old lady...in a non-sick way of course...although I think if her grandmother were to get it on at her age, she'd bust a hip...DUDE! Why the hell are you thinking about old people having sex! What the crap is the matter with you?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So don't want to be here...it's already 8 am and Dr. Clark still hasn't shown up...who knows maybe he'll come in and tell me how tired I look and send me home! As if...that old bastard wouldn't send us home if the world depended on it...BUT! If I got his precious daughter to fall for me, who knows...he might even give me a raise...Darien you're a genius...Wait a minute, is that Serena standing next to him? What is she doing at a board meeting?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you all for coming. I promise I'll keep this brief and to the point. Due to the retirement of our head nurse and the shortage of staff here at Shady Lanes Retirement home, my lovely daughter here will be fulfilling the position. Members of the board, doctors, and other staff I would like to present to you Shady Lanes new head nurse, Serena Clark."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did he just say head nurse? As in Serena is the head nurse? I have to work with her?! I can picture it already..."Respected Doctor goes crazy and kills loudmouth nurse over cranberry juice"...I'm sure the media will get a laugh out of that one. Actually...her working here wouldn't be so bad. That just makes it easier for me to get her in my bed...

"Congratulations, Serena." I said to her in my most charming voice.

"I'm sorry...was that something nice coming out of your mouth?" She retorted.

"Look, I was having a bad day yesterday. We started off on the wrong note and I want to apologize. Truce?"

She looks hesitant...I don't think she's buying this one bit...she is a smart one I'll give her that...

"Truce. But I swear to God Dr. Hall if you piss me off I will castrate you with a butter knife."

"My dear Serena, you'd need a chainsaw to perform such a task. Perhaps you'd like to see it yourself sometime to see what I mean." Oooo...that was a little too arrogant. Way to go jackass!

"My dear Darien, if your dick was as large as your mouth I might be interested. But hey don't give up hope...they make drugs and toys to fix that problem, you might to invest in one. Ta ta!"

OUCH! That was low...right below the belt low...hahaha I made a funny. Damn you need a woman...by the way, your dignity and pride is crying right now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looks incredible in that nurse's outfit...I don't think that white uniform could look any better...actually yeah it could...it'd look great on my floor!

Only one more patient to go and then off to lunch...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Mrs. Clark. How do you feel today?" Time to work my charm...

"Oh I'm fine. How are you?"

"Oh not too bad. I'm tired but that comes with the job."

"Oh please Doctor; I saw the way you were looking at my granddaughter yesterday. You were up all night thinking about screwing her. My vision may be going and I may not be able to always make it to the bathroom but I know when a man lusts after a woman."

Damn, for being a crazy old lady she sure did know a lot!

"Mrs. Clark I did not think about your granddaughter. She's a very attractive young woman but her and I don't see eye to eye on things. Besides, I don't think she likes me much."

"Oh my dear boy. It's not that she doesn't like you. She just thinks you're an arrogant, egotistical, chauvinistic jackass. But that could change with time."

Where did she come off telling me _that_?! Miss Serena and I are going to have a talk...

"Why don't you take Serena out for a drink after work?"

I could...but the bar scene is not my thing.

"Actually I was just about to go to lunch. I'll ask her if she wants anything while I'm out."

"Better yet, go to the place she goes. There's a place down the street called Ellen's Sandwich's. She goes there for lunch. Aren't you in the mood for a sandwich?"

Is she trying to wink or is her eye having a spasm...oh wait that's her blinking...she's on to something...

"Thank you for that bit of information, but I was thinking about getting Chinese."

"Hey Grams."

Perfect timing...

"Oh hello Serena. Dr. Hall and I were just discussing his lunch plans. What are youdoing for lunch?"

"Well, I thought I'd have it with you."

"Nonsense. You two go out and enjoy a nice lunch together. Where's my purse?"

What the hell is she doing?! She's ruining my plan...Serena won't want to go to lunch _with_ me...I need to just show up...I will never understand senior citizens...

"What do you need your purse for gramma?"

"Serena dear, do me a favor."

"Of course."

"Stop asking question, give me my purse and grace this handsome young man with your presence."

Damn I love this woman! I love her, I love her, I love her! Must buy her a beer sometime.

"Alright if it'll make you happy. I'll have lunch with the arrogant, egotistical, chauvinistic jackass."

"See Dr. Hall, she doesn't dislike you!"

I hate this woman! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! Must slip arsenic into beer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want to drive or do you want me to?"

"I'll drive... It wouldn't be very gentleman like if I didn't."

"Since when have you become a gentleman?"

"Can't I be nice to you without your sarcastic remarks?"

"I don't trust you, Darien. You're up to something."

"Where did you get a crazy idea like that?!" I feigned my innocence.

"It's obvious you've got something up your sleeve otherwise you wouldn't have had a conversation with my grandmother concerning something other then the cafeteria applesauce!"

"Well Miss Clark, I hate to shatter your crazy illusion of me, but I can assure you I'm innocent."

Little does she know my fingers are crossed behind my back... crossings count, right?

"Is this your car?"

Hmmm...can't tell if she's impressed or repulsed...I thought women liked Hummer's...hahahah I made another funny...GET A WOMAN BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE!!!!!

"Yes it is. Like it?"

"Makes me think you're compensating for something..."

Damn her and her witty remarks...sometimes I want to spank her...wearing that little nurse get-up...DAMN IT!!!!!

"Are you going to unlock the door or are we going to stand out here and admire the lock?"

"I suppose I could unlock it."

I wonder if she'll like it if I open the door for her...only one way to find out...

"Your chariot awaits..."

She looks confused...you've so got her where you want her....

"Thank you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Serena, I didn't know you went to nursing school." I was trying to make pleasant conversation while we ate our sandwiches.

"Probably because I didn't tell you."

I was _trying_ to make civil conversation and she _has_ to ruin it! A man can only take so many insults...too bad I'm not a man...I'm a Darien...

"Then tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Where did you go to school? How old are you? When are you getting married?"

Are you really good in bed and can you prove it?

"Well I went to NYU for college, graduated in the top 10 of my class. I'm 24 and I'm getting married in 6 months."

6 months? Hmmm not a lot of time. Must work quickly...

"I see. Who is the lucky man?"

Or should I say...soon to be unlucky?

"His name is Seiya Kensington."

"Tell me a little about him."

"Why do you want to know?"

So I can see who I'm up against...DUH!

"I'm curious to see who could put up with a sarcastic, opinionated person such as yourself."

Insulting her should bring it out of her...I hope...

"He's 42 and currently works at Wal-Mart. He's smart, funny and romantic. Qualities you seem to lack in."

I'll say he's a real genius if he's working at Wal-Mart...a real OLD genius...she's going to marry a man who can retire in 10 years?! What is this world coming to?!

"And how would you know whether or not I was romantic?"

"Well obviously you aren't a Casanova if you're still not married and not dating."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I like being a bachelor?"

"So you can go from woman to woman without being afraid of being tied down?"

That was harsh...

"For your information I'm not afraid of being tied down."

In more ways then one...

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Hmmm...good question...have I?

"Can't seem to say that I have but that's only because I haven't met the right woman yet."

"Ok then. Make a woman fall in love with you. Make her want you...think about you...need you day and night."

"Alright Serena. I'll take you up on your bet. I'll make _you_ fall in love with _me_ before you get married."

Beat that one Miss Clark...two can play your game.

"HA! You're going to make me fall in love with you?! That's really funny. Excuse me while I continue to laugh."

Oh Serena...you wait and see...

"I'll show you romance like no one has ever shown you. I'll sweep you off your feet and carry you off in style. I'll have you screaming my name and begging for more of me...You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into. I promise you Serena, you will love me."

"Ok Darien. I accept your challenge. I can't wait to see your face when you realize how horribly you've lost at your own game."

This was perfect...I'm going to have her with me in no time...Oh my dear, sweet, innocent, naïve Serena...if you only knew how much you're going to want me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hours later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course I forgot to grab Trix and milk while I was at Wal-Mart. Oh Well...guess I'll have to make another trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmm...Coco puffs are on sale. So is Cookie Crisp. But is Trix on sale? NOOOO!!!! Damn Wal-Mart. Damn them straight to He- Hey that looks like Serena...Let's get a closer look, shall we....

Yeah that's definitely Serena...

"Hello, my dear." I whispered into her hair from behind. Oh I can sense her body responding to that. This is too easy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime for me to shop at Wal-Mart?"

"Weren't you here yesterday?"

"Yes but I forgot something."

"What's that? A life? They're on sale in aisle 15 next to Male Ego reducers."

"Ahh my sweet Serena...such hypocrisy considering you're back here again also."

Oh good comeback Dare...Darien 1 Serena 0.

"I came here to see Seiya. Him and I are supposed to have dinner not that it's any of your business."

"Enjoy his company while you can, my beautiful princess. Soon you won't want his company because you'll be so wrapped up in the paradise I'll give to you."

"You keep thinking that. If you'll excuse me, I want to see my _fiancé_."

I must see this man...follow her but keep out of sight...Why do I feel like a stalker?

"I bid you farewell milady. Until we meet again." I whispered into her ear. Is that a blush I see in her cheeks? HA! I already have an affect on her and I haven't even started trying yet.

Ok, following her is easy...just keep out of sight...you can do this...deep breath and GO! Ok, down the cereal aisle again, turn into Candy and Pop followed by the pet section. Ok walking...you're doing good so far...SHIT! NOT _THAT_ AISLE! Dear God damn me and my curiosity...ok not looking at the Tampax pearl...not looking at the Stayfree Ultra Maxi with wings...wait. Why do you know the names?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Just a little bit further...I see the light! It's the glorious blue light! We're out of the red!

Ok there she is....and that can't be...can it? EWW!!! They're kissing...that has to be him. I don't think she's the type to kiss old men randomly. He's got white hair already! What the hell is wrong with her?! He's chubby and old and has white hair! AND he works at Wal-Mart! My poor Serena...I'll cure you of this illness soon...You won't even remember who Seiya is when I'm done with you...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	3. CHapter 3

(Serena's POV)

"That was incredible Seiya." I had to boost his ego.

Best two minutes of my life...Actually, during the whole time I couldn't help but think about Dr. Jackass. Why?! Does it make me a bad person if I'm thinking about some arrogant doctor who just happens to be insanely hot while I'm having sex with my fiancé?

Actually it's a rarity that him and I have sex at all. We've known each other 4 years and have been engaged 1 and you'd think that he'd want a little pleasure out of life...before I know it he'll need Viagra.

God is that what I have to look forward to? My 50 year old husband popping a Viagra tablet when we're 'in the mood' then waiting 45 minute's for it to take affect? I'll only be in my thirties...is this what you want Serena? To be a trophy wife to a man who makes above minimum wage at Wal-Mart?

"Is everything alright? You seem distraught?"

Is it that obvious?

"Yeah everything's fine, baby." A little lie never hurt anyone...even if it was second guessing my future.

"About what?"

OK think...you can't tell him the truth!...Hmmm....GOT IT!

"If the Brady bunch had 6 kids and 2 adults and Mike Brady was supposed to be this ultimate architect and he designed their home, then why was there only 1 bathroom?"

Smooth one...

"Serena I will never understand where you come up with some of the things that come out of your mouth..."

Do you understand me at all?

"I know it was stupid but it is a rational question."

"No it was a stupid immature one. You're 24 years old and you can act so immature sometimes."

Here we go again...

"I'm sorry."

Why do I always apologize?

"You're always sorry. It's a miracle that I want to marry you at all."

"I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do, beg for your forgiveness?"

Bad move Serena...you know how he gets when you get smart with him...

"Yeah I do. I want to know why you were acting like an 18 year old slut with that man at work earlier. Tell me, is he banging your brains out while I'm slaving away at work?"

Shit...he saw that? How? When?

"Seiya he's just someone I work with. He's nothing to me. What's your problem? Why are you so jealous?"

"I don't want you to see him again, do you understand? You are going to be _my_ wife therefore you belong to _me._"

I am no one's property...and we're not married yet...

"You're forgetting that we're not legally man and wife yet so I belong to no one and even when I do say "I do", I will not be a piece of property."

I refuse to give you the satisfaction of my tears...

"You're forgetting your place little girl..."

"Seiya let go of my arm..."

"Not until you learn a lesson."

God help me...where's a knight in shining armor right about now? I'd even settle for Darien...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Grams." God I hope she doesn't notice...

"Serena you're wearing make-up..."

"Yeah, so?" Damn it she noticed...

"He did it again didn't he?"

"Did what? Who?"

"Serena Sylvia Clark don't play stupid with me. That bastard hit you, didn't he?"

I can't break down in front of her...

"He didn't mean it. He apologized."

"He never means it, does he? Tell someone or I will."

"I'll deny it."

"I have your bruises as proof."

"I'll say I fell down the stairs."

"Who fell down the stairs?"

God, why didn't you come to me last night? Probably because he thinks you hate him and he doesn't know where you live for starters.

"No one. This is a private conversation, do you mind?"

"I came in to give your grandmother her meds."

"I can do it. Leave them by her bed."

Please leave....go...flutter...BE GONE ALREADY!

"As you wish..."

I think I'm going to melt if he looks at me like that again...Don't leave...even though I just told you to, don't listen to me...

"Serena, you need to get away from him. Do it now before it's too late. God forbid you have children with him...then you'll really be in a bind."

"Gramma, don't worry about it. We worked it out. It was an accident. Now, let's not talk about it anymore. Here's your medicine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn I'm sore...gee I wonder why genius...I need some air and I need to get away from everyone for a few minutes. I think I'll take a venture to the roof...No one will miss me for 5 minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn it all to Hell. I thought no one came up here. Oh well, hopefully I can sneak around to the other side without Darien seeing me...

"Serena?"

Too late...

"Yeah?"

I could bash him over the head and make a run for it...but then I'd have to hope I didn't kill him and I'd have to clean up the mess...think of an excuse...

"What are you doing up here? I thought no one came here."

So did I...

"I needed some air."

Why is he holding my hand?

"Well, since you're here and no one's around..."

"Darien don't even think about! I'm engaged as you seem to forget and I will not bring myself so low as to enter your façade of lust."

"Even though I like that idea immensely, that's not what I was going to say."

"Well that's a surprise. Usually you say something sexist and perverted. I'm at a loss for words."

"I was going to ask you if you'd like to have lunch with me again. Only this time without your grandmother's convincing."

Say yes! Say yes! You KNOW you want to...

"No."

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!??!!

"May I ask why?"

"I have my reasons."

Perfect time to leave Serena... walking...walking...OW!

"Ahh."

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"I obviously hurt you when I grabbed your arm."

"It's nothing, Darien. Will you let go?"

Hold me...

"No. I heard part of your conversation earlier with your grandmother Serena. Did he hit you?"

"You were eavesdropping?!"

"No, I happened to be right next to her room checking a few charts when I heard what she said. Did he hit you?"

"No."

He won't know you're lying to him...unless he pulls up your sleeve!

"Darien what are you doing?! Let go."

"No. Let me see your arm."

"I don't have to let you see anything! If you don't let go I'll file a harassment suit."

Damn him and his strength...

"Serena what did he do?!" He said looking at my bruises after finally getting my arm out of my sweater.

"He didn't do it. I fell down the stairs."

"Serena, I'm not stupid. Those are fingerprints."

Don't cry...don't cry...and the dam just broke...

"You can't tell anyone."

"How can I _not_ tell someone?! It's my job to report domestic violence."

"Darien, please? I don't want anyone to know." I sobbed.

Your mascara isn't waterproof...

"It's ok."

My God I think I've just died and gone to heaven and he's only hugging me, comforting me...his hands are so big, his chest is hard...I could stay like this forever...

"I can't do this Darien. I have to go."

Ok I lie...I couldn't stay like that forever...

Of course, run away! That's always the answer isn't it, Serena...Too bad you're not smart enough to run away from Seiya...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Darien's POV)

He hurt her?! That fat piece of shit is going to get his face kicked in! No one touches a woman like that, especially _my_ woman! Where did that come from? Worry about that later...she looks so vulnerable right now. Actually she looks more like a raccoon with her make-up running like that...a vulnerable raccoon.

She let me hold her...she fit so perfectly against me. Too bad she took off. To go after her or not to go after her, that is the question. Maybe she just needs a little time. I know! I'll buy her something pretty, that'll cheer her up. I don't think anyone will mind me leaving for a little while...But first, I must have a private meeting with someone VERY important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, Sylvia. Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, come in Doctor."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course. But it'll cost you."

"How much?"

"A bottle of Jack."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Name something else."

"Ok...a pack of Marlboro."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Ok, you seem like a man of your word. What's your favor?"

"Serena seems kind of down today and I wanted to cheer her up. But I'm not exactly sure how since I don't know much about her. Can you help?"

"Well, her favorite color is pink, she loves books especially poetry and romance novels, her favorite flowers are red roses and white daisies, she loves to laugh and is very feminine. Chocolate is always a plus too. The expensive kind, none of the Hershey's crap. Maybe a bottle of something to help her relax a little bit."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well personally I'm one for dark whisky but I'm not picky and I like my cigarette's full flavor. None of that light or ultra light shit."

"I meant for her."

"Oh. Find something pretty. I'm stuck in this place, remember? I can't tell you what's out there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK...searching....must find something pretty...ok think Darien... she likes poetry, romance, pretty things, pink, chocolate...I really suck at this present thing...I FOUND IT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Serena, do you have a minute?"

"I guess."

Wow she's actually being civil...but she still looks upset...Hmm I wonder why jackass!

"Let's go into my office."

"The boiler room is your office?"

"Well it's the only place that we can have some privacy other then the roof but it's raining outside so this is the next best thing."

"What did you want? I have to get back to work."

"Well, since you're having such a bad day for reasons that I'd rather not speak about, I decided to cheer you up. This is for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Serena's POV)

What the hell is in this box?! And why did he have to get me a gift? Doesn't he know I hate him?!

No you don't...admit it...you _want_ him to bang your brains out...

Ok so maybe I do...but he doesn't know that...

"Nothing's going to attack me when I open this?"

"No! I'm insulted."

He's cute when he pouts....

"I just thought I'd ask...you can be such a baby!"

"Pink fuzzy slippers, bubble bath, chocolate, and a book of classic love poems?"

I think I'm going to cry...

"Is it _that_ bad of a gift?"

"Darien, this is by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

Should I shake his hand? Hug him? I'm so confused...

"You're welcome."

I'll give him hug. It'll be sweet and innocent...besides...I like being in his arms...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Darien's POV)

My God she's hugging me! If she only knew what her touch does to me...hopefully she doesn't feel it...well, not now anyways...

"You didn't have to get me a gift."

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because I told you I was going to make you fall in love with me...how else is better then a box of your favorite things?"

And I can't stand to see you this way...

"Well I have news for you, my dear Doctor. Buying a girl gifts does not buy her love."

"And I have news for you, my dear nurse. The gifts are only the beginning. You will love me Serena. Wait and see."

I think the whispering in her ear was a nice touch...however I really _really_ want her now. Oh well, I'll have to deal with it...

I was just about to leave the boiler room when I heard her melodious voice.

"Darien?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Did she just ask me on a date?! HOT DAMN I'M GOOD! It's amazing what the expensive chocolate does to a person. I _must_ give Sylvia a kiss later! AND a bottle of Jack...ok 86 the kiss she's just getting the Jack.

"I'd love to. But what about Seiya?"

Not that I really cared but he'll be fearing for his life by the time I get a hold of him.

"He's working late tonight and he never comes by my apartment."

"Alright then. I'll pick you up at 7."

"Here's my address. I'm on the fourteenth floor, apartment 1401 D."

"Wear something nice. I want to take you somewhere special."

Her smile it so cute...she is so beautiful...

Why do I feel like a hormonal teenage boy? Could it be perhaps...you're falling for her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't own Sailor Moon...::tear::....


	4. Chapter 4

(Normal POV)

Serena bustled about her closet trying to find semblance of an outfit for tonight. Clothes were thrown all over the floor, on the bed...everywhere. Shirts, skirts, dresses, pants...if one could wear it, then it was thrown on the ground.

She was really starting to get frustrated considering the fact that Darien was going to be there in less then a half hour. Her hair wasn't done but her make-up was applied. After all, as long a girl has her 'face' on then she's good to go no matter what she's wearing, right?

She was thrown off of her quest for an outfit when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe."

She cringed. She was still fuming at Seiya...with good reason of course.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Serena, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You know I love you."

"Whatever Seiya. This is the second time that you've lost your temper and taken it out on me. That's two times too many."

"I want to make it up to you. I'm leaving work early tonight. I'll be there in an hour."

"I won't be here." She stated flatly.

"Where are you going?"

"That would be none of your business."

"I was just curious. If you want to go out, go out. Have a good time."

"Since when did I need your permission?!"

"Serena I understand you're still mad at me but damn it STOP! I told you I was sorry and I am. You don't need my permission."

"I have to go. I'll talk to you whenever."

With that she hung up the phone satisfied with her choice of attitude for the conversation. She was going out with Darien and she was going to have a good time and _he_ was _not_ going to ruin it for her!

Now...with that thought she went back into her closet bearing her black bra and underwear on a venture to find an ensemble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had just finished curling her hair when the doorbell rang. After spending a total of an hour to find an hour, she was ready. Burgundy silk skirt, black silk halter, black strappy shoes, curly hair...she was _definitely_ going to impress Dr. Hall.

Despite the fact that her bruise was showing on her bare arm, Serena wasn't even going to think about Seiya or the fact that she was engaged.

For tonight, she was going to have fun and worry about the consequences later.

'Why are you trying to impress him if you're engaged?! Besides, don't you think he's an ass? Of course I do but there's something about him that I'm drawn too...'

Running to the door she nearly fell over at the sexy, suave look of her co-worker. Black pinstripe pants and matching sport coat, red shirt, messy hair...just the sight of him was better then having an orgasm with Seiya...of course having two minute sessions did not deserve to be compared to such a vision.

"You look beautiful..." He complimented.

It was so obvious that he was just as pleased with the sight in front him.

"Come in." Serena finally found the words to say, her voice cracking from the nervousness that was coursing through her.

'Why do I feel so nervous? I wasn't even this bad on prom night!' She thought.

Little did she know her date was thinking the same thing.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see. Out of curiosity, do you like music?"

"Absolutely."

"What kind?"

"All kinds. I'm not huge on jazz or country. But I think classical is my favorite. It has no words to express its message, the notes do it."

'Perfect...' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't this the War Memorial?"

"Indeed it is."

"What are we doing here?"

"During the weekends in the summer, they set up a banquet outside in the rose garden and they have musicians from different orchestras come play. I come her quite often during the season."

"It sounds like it'd be beautiful. Having the moonlight and roses with the music playing. Must be a romantic atmosphere."

"Exactly."

Now it dawned on her. He was still trying to trick her into falling for him. Well she wasn't going to fall for it...or was it too late for that?

"It's so beautiful here." She admired looking at the rose garden, the fountains and bright full moon sharing the night sky with the stars.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered as he put his arm around her waist.

She knew she should protest and explain yet again, that she was taken but she didn't want to. She liked this false illusion of happiness that he gave her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those were the best crab legs I've ever had." She said.

"The steak was good too."

"I'm sufficiently sofoncified."

"How do you like the music?"

"I love it. This really was sweet of you to take me here."

"Well you're the one who asked me to go out. I was just making the evening a little more memorable."

'Although I remember every moment I'm with you and I miss every moment I'm not...' he thought.

"When I asked you out I was thinking of hamburgers, fries and a coke. This is too much."

"This is only the beginning of what I have planned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was well past midnight when Darien finally dropped her off at her apartment. The two had enjoyed each other's company immensely, though neither one realized how compatible they were.

"I had a good time tonight." She started.

"Me too."

"Darien, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so harsh to you since the first day we met. Though the first time you did deserve it."

"No need to apologize. I like a woman who speaks her mind. Makes her challenging."

"And do you find me a challenge?" She whispered almost seductively, though she didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Yes I do."

Their eyes met. Slowly they started to lean in closer to each other, their faces only inches apart now...so close to their first kiss until suddenly...Serena's cell phone went off shattering the moment.

"It's Seiya."

Darien shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I should go. I'll see you tomorrow at work. Night."

Serena leaned over the center console and kissed his cheek lightly. Her lips now burned from the touch of his skin. His skin burned from the light brush of her lips.

"Good night Serena."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Clark had called an emergency staff meeting that morning. How Darien was really starting to hate them. The man went on and on and on...

"I have good news for everyone. As I'm sure you're aware, Wal-Mart pharmacy is a senior citizen haven. Hundreds of different patients there have loved ones staying here at our home.

Well, Wal-Mart and Shady Lanes have teamed up and we're going to have an auction. For one night, the staff here will be auctioned off for an evening. The money from the event will be used to better our programs here.

We'll have better cafeteria options for them; better recreational facilities and the staff members who participate will get a bonus. This is strictly volunteer. The auction will take place tonight at NYU's auditorium.

Everyone who wants to be involved meet backstage no later then 6 pm. Remember, we want to raise money for this place so look your best."

"Are you going to do it?" Darien whispered to Serena.

"I have to. My father is making me."

"That sucks."

"I know. I don't want to be put up on display and have some sex-craved man bid on me. It's degrading. I'm praying Seiya will be there and have enough money to buy me for the night. Are you going to do it?"

"Hell no!"

"I hate you." She joked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Grams. How do you feel today?"

Serena walked into her grandmother's room sporting a tight, black evening gown with spaghetti straps, her hair wavy and down, her make-up dark and seductive.

"I feel like I always do. My, my aren't we dressed to the nines. What's the occasion? Have a date with the doctor?"

"Actually that was last night. He and I went to dinner at the War Memorial and we watched some musicians play. It was nice. Tonight I'm being auctioned off to Wal-Mart-ians."

"See dear? You want him as bad as he wants you. No use in denying it. Ditch that yutz you have right now and follow your heart."

"Gram, I'm not even going to get into this with you. Darien is playing with me. He's trying to make me fall to his level and I won't do it."

"You know, sweetie, for someone as smart as you are you sure can be pretty damn stupid!"

"Gramma!"

"Well it's true! I see how much he likes you...the look in his eyes whenever you're around or the way how he stares at you when you're not looking. Pull your head out of your ass Serena and you'll see what I see...a man who's seriously got a fling for you."

"Grandmother, you are certainly something unique. I'm going now. I'll talk to you later. I wanted to see you before I left for the day."

"You have fun tonight. Remember never sleep together on the first or second date and always use protection!"

"I love you too." Serena replied sarcastically as she walked out into the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Gentleman, here's a real treat for you. The head nurse of Shady Lanes, Miss Serena Clark."

Serena walked out onto the stage completely ignoring the hooting and hollering from the animalistic men in the audience.

"The bidding will begin at $500. Do I hear $500?"

'Please Seiya...I need you right now...' she thought nervously while trying to keep her smile.

"$500!"

Serena looked into the audience to see Seiya bidding on her.

'Thank God...'

"Alright I hear $500. Do I hear $600?"

"$600!"

Serena started to get butterflies in her stomach as someone else placed a bid on her.

"$1,000."

'Who is that?' she thought trying to see past the bright stage lights.

"$1200!" Seiya yelled.

"$1500." The mystery man said calmly.

"$2000!" Seiya battled back. He was fuming. Someone else was going after his fiancée!

"$10,000."

'Damn it! Looks like I get to be degraded tonight as a woman with some crazy guy.' She thought.

"$10,000. Do I hear anything higher?"

The room went silent. Serena knew that Seiya couldn't afford to bid that much.

"$10,000 going once, going twice...SOLD! Miss Clark sold for $10,000. Sir please come up here and claim your prize."

Slowly the shadowy figure walked down the aisles toward the stage. Serena stood there frozen. She didn't want to go. That is, until she saw who her escort was.

Slowly she started to descend from the stairs and met Darien half way.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as they walked out the front doors of the auditorium, not once acknowledging Seiya on her journey out.

"I'm saving you."

"For $10,000?!"

"Pocket change." Darien said smugly.

"Excuse me; I forgot not all of us were wealthy doctors."

"Well, if you prefer I could place you back into lion's den. I'm sure someone else wouldn't mind having you for the evening."

"NO! That's ok."

"So are you really going to make me be your slave for the evening?" Serena asked pleadingly, showing her big puppy dog eyes, pouting slightly.

"I just paid $10,000 for you. What do you think?"

"That you love me enough to let me go home and get out of these clothes?"

'Woah...did I just say love?' she thought.

'Did she just say love?'

"Alright, I'll take you home and you can change."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena wiped off the makeup save for some mascara and put on a pair of hip huggers and a black fitted tee.

"Much better." She commented to Darien was sitting on the couch in her living room.

"Well, let's see. What shall we do first?" he said to himself.

"I don't know. You bought me."

"I know. We'll go to the park."

"To the park? Aren't we a little old for that?"

"Never. Besides, you don't get a say in the matter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The park was absolutely quiet. No one was around. The soft rushing of the fountain could be heard in the nearby distance and the wind was blowing gently.

It was a beautiful summer's night. Serena and Darien walked down the dirt path towards the children's section where the swings and slides were.

Serena, lost in her thoughts, sat down on the swing and rocked gently back and forth. She felt a sudden push and noticed Darien standing behind her. Her loud giggles filled the ear as she flew higher and higher.

Slowly she came to a gentle swing, Darien sitting next on the swing next to her.

"I haven't done that in years." She exclaimed.

"Been on a swing?"

"No...laughed like that."

"You should do it more often."

"Why?"

"Because you're so beautiful when you do."

Instinctively his hand went out to touch her cheek, gently stroking the soft skin. She closed her eyes and smiled shyly. Darien could feel the warmth from her cheeks as a blush crept in.

'God Serena doesn't her touch you?' he wanted to say but he already knew the answer to that.

After realizing the chemistry that was flying between them, Serena pulled away and stood up from the swing walking towards the fountain. Darien followed closely behind her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked gently as she sat down on the bench directly in front of the watery statue.

"No."

"Then why do you look so sad?" He sat next to her.

"I'm not sad...I'm just...pondering."

"Mind if I ask about what?"

"You know, it's not very polite to be nosey."

"Hmmm...well considering you're my slave for a few more hours I command you to tell me."

"No."

"You dare tell your master no?"

"Yes." She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh you're going down!" He jumped at her.

Quickly she sprung up and ran away from him, laughing her heart out. He chased her around the fountain, back to the swings and around a tree where he finally caught her. He grabbed her from behind pressing her against him, both out of breath from laughing and running. He picked her up and started to carry her towards the fountain.

"Put me down!" She convulsed.

"No. Not until you apologize to your master and tell me what you were thinking about."

"Never!"

"Then I'll be forced to torture you."

"What are you doing?"

"Punishing you."

"Darien put me down!" She squealed as he neared the pond around the fountain.

"Will you tell me?" He stopped right at the water, hold her over.

"No!"

"Then I'm sorry to have to do this but...actually on second thought I'm not sorry..." He said as he dropped her in, the water drenching her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" She shrieked as the icy water clung to her.

"I'd like to see you try." He snorted at her wet figure.

"Oh you insufferable, arrogant, smug, pompous ass whore bitch penis!" She yelled standing up, the water trickling down.

"You look like a drowned rat."

"Gee I wonder why...ass."

"Oh come on. It wasn't _that_ bad. I'm sure you feel quite refreshed."

She walked out of the water and stood next to Darien, slopping water everywhere with each step.

"You're right Darien, I do feel refreshed. In fact I want to share the feeling."

Suddenly she flung herself at him, both falling onto the grass with a thud. Darien white shirt was soaked all the way through, his muscles quite visible. Darien placed his arm around her back and flipped her over on her back, him on top.

Their eyes met. Serena's butterflies came back from hibernation causing her heart to flutter. Slowly Darien's mouth leaned closer to hers. His breath tickling her face. She couldn't do anything but close her eyes and await the glorious impact.

It came gently at first, soft and delicate. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their bodies molded so well together. He could feel her curves through her thin, wet shirt. She could feel his chest and stomach through his.

Feeling courageous he began to gentle nibble on her bottom lip causing her to moan softly. He didn't think there was a better sound than that of Serena's pleasure...caused by him. Soon his nibbling ceased and his tongue dragged across her mouth begging for entrance. It didn't have to beg long.

Darien loved the moist interior and sweet taste that she was giving his taste buds. He drug his hand across her hip, past her stomach, up her torso, curving around her breast where it finally came to cup her cheek and neck.

Everywhere he touched, her skin was on fire. It felt tingly and warm. She intertwined her fingers to play in thick, ebony hair.

Pulling away, though he didn't want to, he looked down at her peaceful look; her eyes still closed, her mouth parted slightly. He felt the rise and fall of her chest against his as she tried to catch her breath.

Neither one could speak a word. Both were too wrapped up in the moment to say anything. Darien only smiled down at Serena whose eyes gently fluttered open.

"This was a mistake." She finally said, the worry present across her face.

"What?" Darien asked sitting up.

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry Darien, we never should've done that. I'm getting married."

"To a man you don't love." Darien started to argue.

"How would you know what I feel?!"

"Serena tell me right now and be honest...do you love Seiya?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"No you _won't_ answer it because you know I'm right. You feel something for me just like I do for you."

"You're wrong. I'm sorry you got that impression Darien but you're only a friend and coworker."

"Who are you trying to convince?! Me or yourself?!"

"Will you take me home now, please?" She asked quietly.

"Not until you answer me."

"I don't have to answer! It's none of your business about my relationship."

"Fine then. Throw your life away to some loser who is having a mid-life crisis. Let him hit you again. If that's what you want Serena then so be it." Darien threw his hands in the air and started towards his car, leaving Serena following behind him, tears ready to fall from her eyes.

'It's not what I want...I want you...' she thought to herself though she dare not say it...


	5. Chapter 5

(Serena's POV)

I keep waking up from this crazy dream. It's been over three hours since Darien kissed me and I can still feel his lips on mine. My mind wants that feeling to go away but my heart thinks otherwise. It's almost two in the morning and I can't seem to fall into a deep sleep where there are no crazy dreams of Darien, Seiya and the Super Wal-Mart…

Ok let me explain…I'm in Wal-Mart for some odd reason and I'm wandering down each aisle looking for something but I'm not sure what. The store is dark and empty except for me. Anyways, so I'm walking around and I see my two favorite things; the sale on Cover Girl and the buy one get one free from Tampax.

Weird isn't it? But I shall digress, so I'm standing in front of each section deciding what I want to waste my money on when all of a sudden I see Darien standing in front of the cosmetics and Seiya in front of the tampons. Each one is trying to lure me to them. Seiya's giving me empty promises and Darien's whispering sweet nothings. I don't know what to do! Tampons and Seiya? Or Make-up and Darien? It's so confusing!

Then it dawns on me. I've used Tampax several times in the past and haven't been pleased with the products. I've been with Seiya for long and I've come to realize, he doesn't please me either. But the Cover Girl…I've always used Maybelline or Revlon. I've never tried it. I've never had Darien either…should I go for a change? But before I can make up my mind, Jerry Springer comes out of nowhere dressed in a pink tutu and black hooker boots and kidnaps me. That's where I wake up.

I know it's crazy but does it mean something? Is it a sign for me to move on…without Seiya? Or to stay where I'm at…with Darien? Or am I secretly in love with the transvestite version of Jerry Springer? God I've only known the jerk a few days and already I've run over him, brutally attacked his ego, became his slave, kissed him and had a dream about him. I didn't start dreaming about Seiya until…well this is the first time

I've ever thought about him while I was sleeping. We didn't even kiss until almost a year after we started going out and we still don't kiss that much now. The basic peck on the cheek yes…but that? That was incredible.

Damn that man! Damn him to Hell! If only he were here right now…Darien that is, not Seiya. I want to be able to lose myself in his stare, feel safe in his arms, have his sweet masculine smell intoxicate my senses. So didn't I just answer my own question you ask? No I didn't. At the same time I want to feel loved and safe by my fiancé. I want to be able lose myself in _his_ stare and intoxicate my senses with something other then his combination of B.O. and cheap cologne.

I don't know what to do now. Let's explore my options right now, shall we?...Getup and go for a walk, watch more TV, go to Seiya's house…actually no I can't, he's a dick when you wake snoring beauty up…or…I could call Darien even though it is now two am. OK I'll go for a walk…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm laying in the spot where he kissed me…how pathetic am I? The ground is still slightly wet from when he decided I needed a bath...What to do now that I'm in the park, it's 2:37, and I can't sleep…I know…I'll try counting the stars! One…two…three…ok enough of that…I could close my eyes and pretend that I'm kissing him again…cheesy I know but it's the only thing _to_ do at the moment.

Ok let's get our thoughts together…I'm laying on the grass, Darien is next to me. He leans down to kiss me, his hair tickling my temples…I close my eyes and gently whisper "Darien". Oops did I say that out loud?

"Yes?"

Ok opening eyes and time to spaz…

"What are you doing here?!" I shrieked as I leapt up from the ground completely startled.

"I should be asking you the same. You know it's not safe for an attractive young desirable woman, such as yourself, to lay in the middle of the park at almost three in the morning alone."

He did have a valid point…

"Why do you care?"

A little bit of attitude should make him go away…even though I don't want him to! God I'm in such a predicament…

"Hmmm…that's a good question…let me think…could it _possibly_ be because…I'm starting to fall for you and I want to keep you safe?"

Did he just say….YAY!!!!!!! Oh yeah…go Serena…it's your birthday…the sexy doctor wants you…uh huh…but wait…that's bad...isn't it?

"I see. Well Doctor what are _you_ doing in the park at three in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk and ended up here."

God we even _think_ alike…but wait...isn't it _opposites_ that attract?

"Well to tell you the truth that's why I was here."

"And does that explain why you called my name?"

Shit! I forgot about that and I was hoping he did too…

"I was thinking about how funny you'd look in a pink tutu and black thigh high hooker boots."

Hmmm how would he look….::thinks about it::…damn, even as a transvestite he's still hot…must add this to list of erotic fantasies no one will _ever_ know about…

"Right well, I think I'll walk you home."

"Who said I was ready to go home and who said I was ready to leave?"

"I said you were ready to go home and I said you were ready to leave." He said rather sternly…he was serious suddenly.

"And since when are you the boss of me?"

"Serena please don't argue with me. Let's go. Now."

"No."

How dare he tell me what to do?! He was acting like Seiya! But if that bothers me, then why am I going to condemn myself to marriage with him?

Out of nowhere a large man in black appeared, a mask over his face. I wished I wasn't so damn argumentative…this time I did have a knight in shining armor and I still needed to be rescued!

"Give me your money." He ordered.

Darien stood in front of me, pushing me back.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything on me."

"What about the hot little thing behind you?"

Excuse me?! What is up with men?!

"Leave her alone. We don't have anything of value on us."

"Then you shouldn't be in the park this late at night."

The man went to punch Darien, who happened to grab me and throw me down and avoid the hit. Darien fell a few feet away leaving me open game. Seeing this big ape coming at me like a sex craved maniac I did the only thing a woman could do…scream…and kick him in the balls.

He fell to the ground holding his crotch and whimpering like a little girl. And Darien tried to save _me_!

"Come on Serena let's go...now!" He ordered grabbing my hand, dragging me off towards the street.

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment. It's only a few blocks away." He answered out of breath from running.

Finally we reached a large building. Walking through the revolving door, we went to the elevators and waited both catching our breath.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked me. He seemed impressed.

"Learn to do what?"

"Back there…you had the man on the ground crying."

"Having a few years of self defense does come in handy. Especially when you live in a place like New York."

Finally the steel doors opened and we boarded the elevator. I didn't know apartment buildings had a thirty-fifth floor! This is by far the longest elevator ride I've ever been on.

"This is my floor." He stated, snapping me out of my concentration.

"I could've gone home, you know."

"No, it's not safe for you to be out this late at night alone. It's a good thing I was there with you."

"Oh like you did much!"

"If I wouldn't have been there, there's no telling what he would've tried to do."

About time he opened the door! Now how about some lights…

"Watch your step."

Two seconds too late…of course I had to be too caught up in the décor to watch where I was going and I fell…but I didn't feel the hard wood against my knees. Instead I felt warmth and softness…

"Heh…weak ankles…" I tried to find an excuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Darien's POV)

God she's so light in my arms…I don't want to put her down. I wonder if she notices my heart beat…a man could have a heart attack!

"You can put me down now."

Do I have to?

"Sorry…" I cleared my throat.

"You're bleeding."

My hand went up to touch my forehead and sure enough there was red on my fingertips.

"I must've hit my head when I fell."

"Let me clean it up. Do you have any hydrogen peroxide, isopropyl alcohol, bandages and triple anti-biotic ointment?"

"Serena, it's a little cut. I'll live."

"Darien, you as a doctor should _know_ that could get infected easily so stop arguing with me and let me clean it!"

No sense in arguing with the woman.

"It's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Third door on your left."

She is totally amazed by my 'humble abode'. I wonder if I earn brownie points for being a bachelor with good taste…

"Ok hold still. This'll probably sting a little."

She talks to me like a little kid…it's not going to hurt it's just a little rubbing alco-OW SON OF A BITCH THAT STINGS!

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah it stings a little, that's all." I winced.

"Almost done. The worse part is over."

She's so tender and gentle. God she's beautiful…her face is so close…I could lean over and kiss her…

"There. It's all done."

God I want to touch you Serena…

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Normal POV)

The two just stared into each other's eyes, never breaking the gaze. Serena could feel herself begin to blush.

"I think I should go now." She said, finally breaking the bond.

"I'll drive you."

"No, I'll get a cab. I'll be fine."

"Call me when you get home, ok?"

"Alright…god you sound like my dad!"

"I mean it Serena. I want to make sure you got home ok."

"I will, I will. Goodnight."

With that she got up and walked out the door leaving Darien on the couch, running his fingers through his hair. He didn't want her go…he wasn't ready for her to go. He stood up and was about to walk to his room until he heard a soft knock.

"Change your mind?"

"I don't have my keys. They must've fallen out in the park when you threw me down."

"Don't you have a spare somewhere?"

"Yeah…in the kitchen…"

"Well a lot of good that does you. Can't you get a temporary one from your landlord?"

"I don't know about you but I'm not real keen about waking up a sixty-five year old man at almost four am."

"Good point. Why don't you just stay here for the night? We can go look in the park for your keys in the morning."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"Nope, tomorrow I'm off. Do you?"

"No since I participated in that fundraiser, I get the day off and $1,000 bonus."

"Well then there's no harm in it. I have a guest room you can use or there's the couch…or there's my bed-"

"Darien if I say it once I'll say it again…I'M ENGAGED! I CAN'T SLEEP WITH ANOTHER MAN!"

She said 'can't' sleep with another man…not 'won't' sleep…hmmm…I could use this to my advantage…

"If you'd let me finish, I was going to say you could also use my _bedroom_ if you wanted to."

Is that a look of embarrassment I see? She is so damn cute!

"I'm sorry; I never should've jumped to conclusions like that. The guestroom will be fine."

"Alright then, follow me."

They walked down the hallway into a dark room. Darien felt for the light switch. The room was a pale peach with a large king size bed, oak dresser and nightstand and floor lamp. In the corner there was an entertainment center with a large TV.

"If you need anything let me know. My room is that one." Darien said pointing the closed door.

"Thank you."

Darien smiled at her, and walked out closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been well over an hour since he crawled in bed and no matter what he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned. So now, here he lay, arms folded behind his head staring at the ceiling lost in his thoughts.

XXXXX In the next room XXXXX

It had been well over an hour since he had left her and she had never felt so alone. She wasn't sure why. All he did was let her stay the night and go to bed himself, but still…she wanted to be in _his_ bed with _him_ in it.

'So why don't you go in there?! You know he'd be happy (in more ways then one might I add) to see you…' she thought.

Except she wasn't thinking with her head…she was thinking with her heart. Tired of feeling alone and unloved, she stood up, pulling down her jogging shorts and readjusting her tank top and headed for the door. Her hand touched the handle and was about to turn it but she stopped it.

'What are you doing?! Be happy!'

Realizing she didn't want to listen to her head, she regained her confidence and opened the door tiptoeing into the hallway.

She made it in front of his door and stood there not sure if she should knock or just walk in…

'Knock stupid!'

'But if he's sleeping?'

'Then wake his ass up!' She mentally argued with herself.

Gently she knocked on the door. She waited for some sound of life. Faintly she heard footsteps and saw the handle turn. She wanted to turn around and run back into the room and crawl under the blankets but she stayed.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" She asked shyly as he stood there in front of her.

"No, it's ok. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore." She said quickly before she lunged herself into his arms, pressing herself against him reaching for his mouth.

She kissed him harshly. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her close as he tried to kiss back with as much fervor and force. Darien leant down and swept her off her feet, carrying her to his bed. Gently he laid her down, his mouth never breaking contact with hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. Her body shivered as his hand gently massaged her hip. Finally breaking away, she looked into his eyes and saw something that she never saw before with Seiya…love.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she looked down.

"For what?" He asked gently as he pushed the hair away from her face.

"Never mind I-"

"Shhh. You don't have to be alone."

She looked at his face, sincerity written across it. Slowly leaning up, she brushed her mouth lightly against his. He didn't want to be gentle anymore. He wanted her!

"Tell me what you want Serena…" He whispered as he kissed the spot right below her ear.

She arched her back and moaned as he continued his descent to her collarbone.

"I-I want…" she barely managed to say, the passion driving her crazy.

His hand pushed the strap of her tank top down and he kissed her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.

"Tell me what you want before I can't control myself…" he grunted as his hand found her breast.

"I want…you…"

The words were like music to his ears. That's all the prompting he needed. He pulled the other strap down and kissed her shoulder again before trailing his lips to the neckline of the thin fabric. Slowly he brought the shirt up until it was over her head leaving her exposed.

His mouth traveled down her throat, across her chest where it finally landed on the soft flesh of her breast. He placed soft butterfly kisses all around the skin. Her hands found the bottom of his t-shirt and began to pull it up. Soon they were bare-chested. Serena couldn't help but gawk at Darien's upper torso…the warm skin touching hers made her shiver in anticipation.

Soon both were released completely by the binding of fabric and lay there in full glory. Darien's hands ran up and down her stomach, across her hips until it started to descend lower. Gently he touched her which resulted in a moan. Quickly the gentleness became harder as he stroked her. She was feeling so weird; she couldn't quite describe what was happening.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" He asked gently as he brought his hand to rest upon her abdomen.

"Yes…" she whispered.

Gently, he pushed himself in. She closed her eyes and tensed beneath him but that quickly changed as he began to quicken his pace. He thrusted into her small body, pushing her deeper into the mattress.

"Darien…what's happening to me? I feel so weird…" she managed between moans.

"I do believe you're about to have your first orgasm…" He answered softly as he kissed her neck.

Serena closed her eyes and gripped his shoulders as she felt herself finally let go. Wave after wave of pleasure swept over her trembling body. Darien grabbed the sheets and gripped them tightly as he released, falling on top of Serena in a sweaty mess.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to think I'm crazy?" he asked as he still gasped for air.

"Promise."

"I fell in love with you the moment you ran me over at Wal-Mart."

"Wanna know something crazy? That's when I fell in love with you."

"You love me, Serena?" he asked hopeful, looking at her.

"Yes I do and that's why this is so hard because I love Seiya too."

"You may love him but are you _in_ love with him?"

Serena had to think about that. There was a huge difference between loving someone and being _in_ love with them.

"I'm _in_ love with…you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all don't mind but I decided to make this a dramatic comedy with some serious themes/dilemmas. Thanks for the reviews! Until next chapter…happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Serena's eyes fluttered open and she began to look around, not quite sure of her surroundings. Turning onto her back all the memories from last night flooded her mind. She looked next to her to see…

"DARIEN!" she shrieked as she tried to wrap the sheet around her nude body, falling onto the floor with a loud thud.

Darien awoke from his slumber and jumped up completely confused.

"What? What happened?!" he cried still half asleep.

"Oh my God! What have we done? What have _I_ done?!" Serena panicked.

"What are you talking about?"

"This isn't happening! Please tell me that we didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

"You know; with the nakedness and kissing and stuff..." Serena stuttered.

"You mean have sex?"

"Oh God…we did! What am I gonna do! Why did you do this to me?!"

"I did what to you?! You're the one that jumped me! I asked you if you wanted me to stop and you said no!"

"Oh blame me! You're the doctor; you're supposed to be the intelligent one! You know I'm engaged and you went through with it anyway!"

"What does me being a doctor or my intelligence have to do with us having sex?!" Darien put his pajama pants on and walked to Serena who pushed herself against the wall, holding the black fabric tightly. Tears streaming down her face.

"Serena, calm down. Don't you remember? You said you loved me last night. What we did wasn't wrong. That's what two people in love _should_ do." He tried to soothe.

"I know that what two people in love _should_ do…but-"She cut herself off.

"But what? What's the problem?"

"I'm getting married! I have a fiancé who I love also and I just cheated on him. I'm sorry Darien but no one can ever know about this."

"Why? You love me and I love you! Seiya will never be able to make you happy like I do. He'll never be able to love you like I do. Why are you going to torture and condemn yourself?"

"I'm sorry Darien, but I'm getting married to Seiya. What I said and did last night were all mistakes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Grams." Serena smiled weakly.

Ever since her discussion with Darien earlier, she had done nothing but cry.

"Serena, dear what's wrong? You look like shit." Her grandmother hugged her.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just not feeling well today."

"Serena you never were a very good liar. You slept with him didn't you?"

"Slept with who?" Serena tried to play innocent.

"Serena Clark, I may be hard of hearing and senile but I'm not stupid. You slept with Darien, didn't you? And now you're feeling guilty and confused."

Serena just looked at her grandmother, stunned that she could tell exactly what was happening with her without Serena ever saying a word. She tried to swallow the lump in throat but failed terribly. She burst into sobs and laid her head on her grandmother's lap.

"I'm a terrible person Grams. I'm getting married in a few months and I went and did this…"

"Oh Serena, you're not a terrible person. I understand how you feel."

"How could you possibly understand? You're such a good woman and you've never done anything wrong in your life. How could you possibly understand what it feels like to be an adulteress?"

"Oh my sweet, ignorant Serena. I've been in your place before."

"You have? When?"

"I wasn't supposed to get married to your Grandpa Walter. I had an arranged marriage to a man who I grew to despise. His name was Seth. My father was a very important stockbroker for the New York Stock Exchange in the 1920's. One of his business partners had a son who was fifteen years my elder.

During the crash of the stock market, we lost all of our money. So in order for my parent's to keep a roof over our heads and food on our table, they betrothed me to Seth, who was a doctor also. Little did they know that I was secretly fooling around with the furniture salesman, your Grandfather.

Well, Walter proposed to me and I accepted. Except when I came home to tell my mother and father, they introduced me to my future husband. I begged and pleaded with them not to make me marry that bastard but to no avail, I lost.

Seth was much like Seiya, sweet when he wanted to be but controlling, manipulative, lazy and he thought that all women were stupid invalids. Your grandpa and I still continued to see each other all through my engagement.

On the day of our wedding, right before I said "I do", your grandpa came bursting in through the church doors and proclaimed his unconditional love to me. Well needless to say, I never married Seth."

"Wow, Grams. That was an incredible story. But you didn't love Seth which made it easy for you to leave him. I love Seiya."

"Serena, sweetie, you may love Seiya but you're _in_ love with Darien. There's a big difference there."

"So what should I do?"

"I can't make that decision for you. That's something you have to do."

"I'm so confused Gramma. Darien is sweet, funny, smart, insanely annoying, arrogant and he irritates the hell outta me. But yet, I'm still drawn to him. He makes me feel things that I've never felt with Seiya; and what's weird is I've been with Seiya for four long years and I've never felt truly loved. I've known Darien for a week and I feel like I've known him forever. I feel…loved."

"So how is he in bed?"

"GRAMS!"

"Oh stop acting like an innocent young school girl, child. You know as well as I do that you lost your innocence a long time ago. Besides, how do you think you and your father got here? The stork?!"

"Last night was…amazing. And I _really_ don't want to think about you and grandpa or my parent's like _that_!"

"How's Seiya with his trousers off?"

"I lost my virginity to Seiya. He was the only thing I knew and know. I always thought 'This is what people brag about so much? Is this what they consider amazing that they have to do it every night?' Then, when Darien and I…you know…I realized what they meant. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Seiya was done and over with ten minutes most, but Darien and I? We went on for hours. I didn't think that was possible."

"Well, does Seiya do anything to make it more pleasurable?"

"No. He's usually like "Serena I've got some built up tension that needs to be released; I'll meet you in the bedroom." Darien kissed me, caressed me, loved me. It felt so…right."

"It seems to me dearest that you've answered your own question. You _know_ who you want to be with, so go get him! And tell him he still owes me a pack of smokes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena raced to the elevators of Darien's apartment complex, nervousness and happiness overwhelming her. She began to push the button impatiently until the steel doors finally opened.

Her small fist began banging on the wooden door. No answer. She knocked even louder and with more fervor. Still no answer. So, feeling adventurous she turned the handle only to see it was locked. She sighed in disappointment and began her descent to the elevators once more. She stepped in looking at the door once more before the elevator began its journey to the lobby once more.

Darien opened his door only to see no one was there. He had been in the process of getting out of the shower when he heard the door and took his good old time answering it. Thinking someone had the wrong address or one of the neighbor kids was playing a prank, he stepped back inside and closed the door behind him. Secretly he had hoped it was Serena coming to confess her unconditional love to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not sure what to do now, she went to the park and sat at the spot where he had kissed her for the time last night. She laid back on the grass, the warm breeze and sunshine relaxing her. She closed her eyes and thought deeply about her current dilemma.

(Serena's POV)

What if he doesn't love me? What if it was all just some stupid fantasy that we created? I have no one to blame but myself. I let myself give into his childish game. You're so dumb! What if I lose Seiya too? What if he finds out? Then what?! I'll have lost both of them. I think I'll go see Seiya. I could really use a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Normal POV)

Almost an hour had passed since Serena had been at Darien's apartment. Slowly she strolled through the automatic doors at Wal Mart. She kept her head down and continued to walk towards the photo section. Not paying attention, she ran into something and stumbled back almost falling down. Except an arm reached for her and broke her fall.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She whispered shyly, still not looking at her rescuer.

"That's not unusual."

Looking up she saw she was in Darien's hold. Her eyes met his and they just gazed, him smiling sweetly at her. Gently he released his hold, letting her stand.

"Well, I should be going." She said hurriedly and began to walk off until she felt a strong grasp on her wrist pulling her.

"Where's the fire?"

"I'm here to see Seiya, Darien."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_?! Only the fact that I'm getting married, I slept with a co-worker who drives me insane and to top it all off, I'm PMSing!"

"Serena, you don't love Seiya. You know you don't. I told you last night I loved you and I also told you I was going to make you love me. You _do_ love me. What you and I did last night proved that we love each other. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Don't do this to me. Not here, not now." She almost cried.

"Then let's go. My apartment right now."

He put down the basket he was holding and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the doors.

"Darien let me go. I don't want to do this. I don't want to talk about it. I want to forget it ever happened." She pleaded.

"No, we're going to talk Serena. I don't know what the problem is but I'm going to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Darien's Apartment XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sit down." Darien commanded gently.

"I don't want to."

"Ok then." He stood from the recliner and walked to where she stood behind the couch. He threw her over his shoulder, her kicking and arguing.

"Darien what are you doing! Put me down you jackass!" She yelled.

"No. If you're going to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like one."

He continued to hold her until she became tired. The kicking stopped and the yelling subsided.

"Are you going to behave now?" He asked calmly.

"Yes." Was his answer.

Gently he placed her on the ground, her face red from the blood rush. She straightened out her shirt and sighed. Then, her hand came up and proceeded to slap Darien until his bigger, stronger hand grabbed it blocking the hit.

"Are you done _now_?" He whispered as he pulled her closer to him, not releasing his grasp.

Serena didn't say a word. She looked down at the ground and let her arm fall loosely into Darien's hold.

"God, I hate you." She began to cry.

"Why do you hate me? Because I love you?"

"Yes."

"Well what sense does that make?"

"Because I'm stupid."

"No you're not." He kissed her forehead.

"Yes I am. I fell for your stupid little game."

"I know and it's ok. It's ok for you to love me."

"But it's not. Don't you get it?!" She sobbed harder pulling away from him.

"Why isn't it ok?"

"Because you don't love me. You and I created this stupid dream last night and we believed it. But it's not true Darien. I don't love you."

"I don't believe you Serena."

Without saying another word he grabbed her harshly forcing her into his arms. He pressed his mouth against hers and began to violate it. She tried to fight at him at first but eventually she gave in to his warmth. She noticed he _wanted_ and _needed_ her. Something Seiya never displayed.

It was as if she didn't have control over her body anymore. Her arms reached behind her neck and gently played with his hair. His hands roamed her body. She knew where this was most likely going to end…in his bed. She pulled away reluctantly leaving him gasping for air.

"I can't Darien. Please don't do that again." She stated sternly before she walked out of his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena opened the door to her apartment. She set her purse down on the kitchen counter and walked into her bedroom only to be surprised by Seiya sitting on her bed.

"Hi. I didn't know you were here." She greeted carefully. She knew what his look meant.

"Where were you?"

"I was out. I went to go see my grandmother and had some errands to run."

"Where were you last night?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went to the park. What's this about?"

"I saw you with that guy earlier. I saw you in _my_ store with another man. When were you planning on telling me you whore?!" He raged.

"Seiya, I told you; he's a colleague and friend. Nothing more."

"I'm working almost eighty hours a week so I can buy you a nice ring and take you somewhere special for our honeymoon and here you are acting like a teenage slut."

"Seiya calm down." She pleaded.

"Don't you tell me what to do!"

He pushed her into the wall causing her body to fall to the ground in a crying heap. Serena saw his hand rise and closed her eyes bracing herself for the hit. Not feeling anything she opened one eye and saw Darien standing behind Seiya holding onto his arm.

"Touch her you pathetic bastard, and I swear I'll kill you."

"Well isn't this convenient. Here comes lover boy to come rescue his whore."

Darien turned Seiya around to face him. Not saying one word, he raised his hand in the air and punched the old man down.

"I'm bleeding!" Seiya began to whine.

"You'll get more then that if I ever see your fat sorry ass again."

Darien kneeled down and grabbed Serena, who was still stricken with fear.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She managed out in a small voice.

"Let's go."

He helped her to her feet and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist as they walked out of her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's your head?" Darien asked gently as he placed an ice pack atop her hair.

"It's sore."

Darien had taken Serena back to his apartment and made her rest on the couch. Although she protested and claimed she was alright, he knew better. She had a large bump on her head from when she fell into the wall. His blood was boiling. He wanted to kill that good for nothing asshole.

"Still want to marry him?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Serena I swear to God if I ever see another bruise on you, I'll kill him. I'll rip him apart limb from limb."

"You didn't have to do this. I could've handled him myself."

"Right." He replied with sarcasm.

"This isn't the first time he's done this to me and it probably won't be the last."

"What do you mean it won't be the last? Serena, after today don't you see what type of person he is?!"

"Can we talk about this later? My head hurts."

"You're lucky you don't have a concussion."

"Darien, I'm fine. I don't see what the big fuss is about."

"Fine, I'll let you be. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

He was about to stand and walk away when he heard Serena's faint voice.

"Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?"

Unable to refuse her, he smiled and lay next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, she nestled herself into his chest and closed her eyes. His warmth and security overwhelming her.

"Darien?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

Darien didn't think he had a heard a sweeter, sincere 'thank you' in his life. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. Slowly her eye lids became heavy and closed. He lay wide awake thinking about the blonde goddess in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

When Serena awoke next it was already dark. She put her arm on the cushion reaching around for a body. When she felt none she sat up and looked around in the dark room for a lamp or any source of light.

"Darien?" she called into the air.

No answer.

Standing up she walked into the dark hall and gently knocked on his door. Still no answer. Not sure what to do next, she turned the door knob and stepped into the dimly lit room. In the corner was Darien, asleep at his desk.

'That is so freaking adorable! Is that drool? Ewww.' She thought as she tiptoed to his snoring body.

Gently she shook him. He stirred a little with a grunt here and there but he didn't awaken.

"They made me do it." He whispered in his sleep.

'He's sleep talking! Oh I can so have fun with this!'

"They made you do what?" she played.

"Wear women's underwear."

'What the hell is he talking about?!'

"Why did you have to wear women's underwear?"

"Because I lost the bet." He snored.

"What bet, Darien?"

"I'm not telling _you_." He snorted.

'Like hell you're not!'

"What color was her underwear?"

"Bright green with flowers. It was so pretty." Darien smiled in his sleep.

Serena couldn't help but burst out laughing. She grabbed her sides as she fell against the wall in complete hysteria. Darien's head popped up from the desk, drool on his chin.

"What? When did you get in here?"

Serena couldn't answer. She couldn't do anything but giggle her breath short and quick.

"What's so funny?" Darien asked with a smirk.

"You- You- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!- You wore women's…" She cut herself off with more laughs. Tears were streaming down her face and her face was bright red from the laughter.

"I wore what?" Darien prodded.

"You…HA!...women's underwear…lost a bet!" She stammered.

"I wore women's underwear?" Darien asked.

"You said so in your sleep. You said you lost a bet."

"When did I say that?!"

"Just now." Serena started to calm down.

"Heh, this is rather embarrassing." Darien ran a hand through his hair.

"So it's true?" Serena smiled.

"Unfortunately…yes. But you can't tell anyone!"

"Oh Darien, I could _so_ use this to my advantage!"

"I'll do anything you want Serena. Please don't tell."

"Alright then. For starters, tell me what the bet was."

"It was my senior year of Med School. My friends and I went to a frat party. We were drinking and having a good time when the sorority girls showed up. There was one in particular that caught my attention. Her name was Courtney. She was gorgeous. Long brown hair, nice body, and the nicest ass you-"

"Alright Darien! Go on with the story!"

"Well my friends dared me to tell her a pick up line and ask her to go upstairs. I did. I used the stupidest line I think was ever created."

"And that was?"

"Have you heard the latest piece of medical knowledge saying that Sex is a real killer? Do you want to die happy?"

"Darien that was pathetic! So did she go upstairs?"

"No, she slapped me. The next day my friend's showed up at my dorm with a women's thong. I had to wear it for the whole day. Talk about uncomfortable."

"Well I would've slapped you too!" Serena giggled.

"Alright Serena, since we're on the topic. I told you one of the most embarrassing moments I've ever had. Now you're turn."

"Oh no. I'm in charge remember? I'm sure my dear sweet grandmother and my father would love to hear about the prestigious Doctor Darien wore a thong."

"Alright you get off this time."

"I love being me!"

"Then answer me this."

"Ok, ask away."

"Why are you still going to marry that fat, useless, old, rabid oompa loompa-I mean…Seiya?"

"Well…Seiya never used to be like this. He was so sweet to me in the beginning. Gifts, chocolates, expensive dinners…that's how it was. I fell in love with him instantly. I met him at Wal-Mart. He was stocking tampons. It was love at first sight."

"I can totally see why." Darien replied with sarcasm.

"Well, my father wanted me to marry somebody with money and closer to my age. He didn't like the idea of Seiya and me dating. But I told him I was 20 years old and he couldn't tell me what to do anymore. Well anyways, Seiya and I started dating. I gave him everything; my love, my virginity and body, mind and soul. My father found out that Seiya and I had slept together and he said that I was bound to him now. No daughter of his would be known as an easy tramp. So I agreed to it. As collateral, my father told Seiya that he would give us money as long as he married me. Seiya proposed, I accepted then a few months after he proposed he changed. He had bad mood swings. The stuff that he said to me was very hurtful. He always apologized afterwards though. Then he became very jealous and controlling. Wanting to know where I was, who I was with and when I'd be home. If there were any men in the group of friends' I was with, he went off the wall. So that brings me to my current situation. I love Seiya, but not the type of love to marry him."

"So why not call off the wedding?"

"Did you not hear a word I said? I _have_ to marry him. My father is making me. Don't want to ruin his perfect reputation. It won't be so bad. He works most of the time and I get a 40 percent family discount from Wal-Mart."

"Serena, that's not a reason to marry someone. You're 24 years old; you don't need your father's approval."

"You don't know my father. I love him dearly but he can be a very cruel, cold man. He told me I wouldn't be a nurse and I'd be cut off from my own funds. How am I supposed to support myself with no money?"

"That's easy."

"Ok, genius. How's that?"

"Stay with me. I'll take care of you."

Serena didn't think she had heard anything so promising before. Was this arrogant, egotistical, chauvinistic jackass really willing to support her and…love her? It wasn't like he couldn't afford her…after all he is a doctor!

"You're funny Darien." She said standing up from the floor.

She began to walk away when he grabbed her.

"I'm serious. We don't have to work at the nursing home. We can move somewhere else, work at a hospital maybe. Get a bigger apartment in the suburbs. We could do it Serena. You don't have to be unhappy for the rest of your life."

"And what about my grandmother? Leave her alone here? I can't do that."

"We can bring her with us. I know of plenty good nursing homes in Brooklyn or Albany. Serena don't throw your life away because of your father and a 40 percent family discount."

"I don't know. I'd love nothing more then to be with you Darien. You make me feel things that I've never felt. You make me feel loved and safe; emotions I've never felt with Seiya."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It seems to perfect. Too good to be true. We've only known each other for a short time."

"I know but ever hear of love at first sight? Serena I want you answer me truthfully. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. But-"

"No 'buts'. If you love and trust me, then take the risk. If I make you feel safe like you claim I do, then you have nothing to worry about."

"Let me talk to my father first. Who knows, maybe we don't have to move and hide our relationship."

'Did she just say the 'R' word? We have a relationship?! Well of course we do, but she actually thinks something of us!!!!! Hot damn this rocks!' Darien smiled inwardly.

"Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really consider us…a couple?"

"I guess. I mean we're in love aren't we? So why shouldn't we be a couple? Why do you ask?"

"Well I wanted to make sure it was legit before I do this."

"Do what?"

Darien didn't answer. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly, sweetly. She gently touched his cheek with her palm. Sensuously he massaged her lower back. He deepened the kiss with more force. He hungered for her as she did him.

"Serena?" He asked in between kisses.

"Yeah?" She whispered back as he kissed her neck.

"Is there a mirror in your pants?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I can see myself in them."

She made a combination of a moan and giggle as he proceeded to remove her shirt.

"Should we really be doing this?" She asked.

"Uh huh." He whispered as he played with the button on her pants, pulling them down.

"But I'm engaged." She teased.

"To me." He kissed her collarbone.

"What?" She gasped as she brought his head to hers.

"You heard me. I want to marry you."

"You do?!" She squealed.

"Of course." He smiled at her.

"Well you don't even know if I'll accept."

"Oh yes I do."

"Really? How's that?"

Darien brought his mouth down to the lacy fabric of her bra. Gently he began to kiss through the fabric. He brought his tongue out to trace along her skin. Serena moaned in pleasure.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"No."

He brought his hand down to gently caress her through the silk fabric of her underwear. She arched her back

"Will you marry me yet?"

"Maybe."

He grabbed her from behind and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bed and laid her down. She brought her hands up to begin fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt.

"There is an easier way to do that." He said as he grabbed her hands.

"How?"

Buttons went flying everywhere as he pulled the shirt open. She smiled before she grabbed the back of his neck and brought his head down to hers where she consumed his mouth with her own.

Darien finished undressing them, discarding the pesky clothes to the ground. He kissed her neck and massaged the skin right above her hip.

"Will you marry me _now_?"

"Yes."

"Told you I knew if you'd accept."

He plunged into her, causing both of them to shudder.

"I love you…" She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too…"

Finally both reached their climax, Darien grunting as he released.

"Do you really want to get married?" Darien asked as he lay next to her.

"Yes I do. You make me very happy."

"Good. Otherwise I'll have to get a refund on this." Darien reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a little velvet box.

"Serena Sylvia Clark? Will you marry me?"

"I don't know. I really do like the idea of having 40 percent off my entire purchase at Wal-Mart."

"Miss Clark, are you asking for me to torture you into saying yes?"

"Maybe…" She tried with innocence.

Darien grabbed her and began his punishment…his very pleasurable punishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It might be a few days before I can update again! Sorry! I hope you all continue to review though.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Grams." Serena greeted sweetly as she entered the nursing home.

"Well I know what you did last night, young lady." Her grandmother gloated.

"I'm going to completely ignore that remark and take it in the sweetest, innocent context."

"So how are you and Doctor Darien?"

"We're fine. I want to talk to my father today about breaking off the engagement with Seiya. You made me realize that it wasn't worth condemning myself to a man I didn't love."

"Well I'm glad. Although you know Serena, your father can be an awfully cruel man. Don't get your hopes up."

"I know but I don't understand why. I love him with all my heart and I know he does me. But why is he so hard?"

"Ever since your mother died, he's blamed himself. He showered himself in his work and left me to raise you. I don't blame him for it but I wish he'd see that there is more to life. He needs to get out more, maybe buy a hooker."

"GRANDMOTHER!" Serena shrieked.

"Well Serena, your father is fifty six years old. He hasn't gotten any since you've been born. That's twenty four years of built up tension! Why do you think he's so bitter?! God, if your grandfather went a _week_ without it he turned into such a bitch."

"I'M NOT HEARING THIS I'M NOT HEARING THIS I'M NOT HEARING THIS!"

"Well I think it's time I kick you out so you can go see your dad."

"Why are you kicking me out so soon?"

"Because…the Price is Right comes in four minutes. I can't wait to see my little sex poodle, bob barker. Oh if I wasn't in this God forsaken place I'd rape that man."

"Ok-love-you-Grams-buh-bye!" Serena stuttered all in one breathe as she flew out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come in."

Serena opened the large wood door and stepped into her father's brightly lit office.

"Hi dad." She greeted as she walked to his desk.

"Hello darling, what brings you here?" Her dad kissed her on her cheek.

"Well, we can talk about anything right?"

"Of course we can, Serena. I'm your father. I want you to be able to trust me. What's wrong?"

"Hypothetically speaking, how would you feel if I told you I don't want to marry Seiya?"

"Well, a part of me would be relieved because he's a good for nothing useless bum but at the same time I wouldn't be very pleased with you either."

"Why wouldn't you be pleased with me?"

"Because I told you, when you sleep with someone you're bound to them for life. I made that quite clear when I caught you and Seiya."

"I know you said that but dad, what if I told you Seiya isn't as sweet a guy I thought he was?"

"Meaning?"

"He has a very bad temper. And when he gets angry, it usually results in him taking it on me."

"Serena, does he beat you?" Her dad asked worried.

"He did…but only a few times."

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A MOTHER FU-"

"Dad…calm down and let me finish." Serena tried to ease her father.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send him to Taiwan and make him a WOMAN!"

"Well first of all dad, he'd have to have something _to _remove to make him a woman. Second, what if I told you I've found someone better?"

"Like who?"

"Darien Hall."

"The new doctor?!"

"Yeah, shocking isn't it?"

"Well sweetie, you do what you want. You're a grown woman and I can't make decisions for you. Although if you do decide to ditch Seiya, I must admit I will miss that forty percent family discount. But Darien makes a pretty penny, so he buy me my retirement home on Myrtle Beach Whatever you decide I'll stand by you 100 percent.."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie but I have to get back to work. Come over tonight for dinner? You can bring Darien. I would like to get to know him more."

"I'll be there at seven."

"Bye Serena."

Serena smiled and walked out of the office, a weight being lifted off her shoulders. Her father picked up his phone and began to dial an all too familiar number.

"Darien Hall." Came the voice on the other end.

"Well, Doctor Hall it seems that our plan is going very smoothly. Serena won't suspect a thing. When should I give you the check?"

"Tonight. When should I bring her?"

"Be there at seven. Everything will already be in order. Remember, not a word or you won't get a dime!"

"I know. I'll see tonight then."

"Darien?"

"Yes?"

"Buy Serena something pretty to wear. I want her to look her best for the shooting."

"As you wish, but I expect a reimbursement for that too."

"We'll talk later."

With that Doctor Clark hung up the phone and smiled smugly to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's so short but my computer has a terrible virus and it keeps shutting down! It took me forever to write this because of the constant shutdowns. I promise the next one will be longer. But now I have 34 seconds until auto shut down so until next chapter… happy reading !


	9. Chapter 9

Serena had finished her last patient early and was on an adventure to find Darien. Searching through each hall and coming up empty handed, she decided there was only one more room that he could be in; her father's office.

XXXXXXXXXX

She had just made it to the door and was about to open it when she heard her father's deep voice speaking.

"Should I make the check out to you?"

"That's fine."

She recognized that voice.

"Is it D-A-R-I-E-N?"

"Yes."

Why was her father giving money to Darien?!

"Are you sure Serena doesn't suspect anything?"

"I'm quite positive. I told her to come for dinner tonight. You drive. You know where to go. She's going to die tonight, you do realize this?."

"I know."

THEY WERE PLANNING ON KILLING HER?! And she thought Seiya was bad!

Quickly she ran from the door and into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Serena?" Darien knocked on her apartment door.

No answer.

He knocked harder.

Still, no answer.

Finally he decided to turn the handle on the door, which to his advantage was open.

"Serena?" He said gently as he saw her zipping about her bedroom.

Completely startled and frightened, she stumbled over her suitcase.

"What are you packing for?"

"I-I'm going on a-a-a vacation."

"When did you find this out?" He asked as he started to walk towards her.

"Today." She backed away.

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"S-s-strange? I'm not, I'm being completely normal."

"Well quit packing and put this on." He handed her the garment bag that he was holding.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"A dress…"

"For what?"

"Your father told me we were going to dinner with him tonight and I decided to buy you something for the occasion."

Serena slowly grabbed the bag and opened it.

"A dress." She stated relieved.

"Yes that's usually what they put in garment bags. You've got thirty minutes so hurry up. I'll be back here to get you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena sat on the couch wearing the pink glittery ball gown, her hair down and messy. She didn't reapply her make up. Her nerves were on end and she couldn't help but bite her nails. Her hand clutched the small bottle in her evening bag. Soon she heard the dreaded knock.

"Are you ready?" Darien asked trying not to insult her.

"Yes, let's go." She hurried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you look so nervous? Relax; it's just dinner with your father."

"I know but it can be a real killer." She caught what she said and suddenly, she felt like crying.

"Darien, this isn't the way to my father's house."

"I know I wanted to take a more…scenic route."

"What's wrong with the normal short route?"

"Nothing, I just like this one better."

"You know I'd feel much better if we didn't take the scenic route." She started to fidget.

Darien went to hold her hand when she suddenly grabbed her purse and pulled out a can of pepper spray.

"STAY BACK! I SWEAR I'LL USE IT!" She screamed aiming it.

"Serena what the hell are you-AHH!" he screamed as she pushed on the pump releasing the stuff everywhere.

Darien hit the brakes causing them to come to a screeching halt. Serena opened the door and ran out of the car.

'Have to go somewhere with a lot of people…' she thought as she kept running.

Soon Wal-Mart came into sight.

'Seiya!' She thought as she ran inside.

Darien stumbled out of the car, rubbing his eyes. Quickly grabbing his cell phone he dialed Dr. Clark's number.

"We have a problem. Your daughter spazzed on me and ran off. I have no idea where she went and she sprayed me with pepper spray!"

"Well it seems that it sucks to be you." The doctor chuckled.

"Well what am I going to do now?!"

"Where are you?"

"Third and Main Street."

"Wal-Mart's one street over, she probably went there looking for Seiya."

"What the hell got into her?!"

"I don't know but find out; I don't know how much longer I can hold them."

Darien ended the call and continued to wipe his eyes as he proceeded to return to his car and speed off towards the super store in hopes of finding his Serena…his loveable, psychotic Serena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seiya?" Serena gasped for air as she found him stocking depends.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking up. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"They're going to kill me." She heaved.

"What? Who? Serena what are you talking about?"

"I overheard. Darien and my dad…they're going to kill me."

Seiya hugged her close, though she didn't want him to touch her, and said, "No one's going to kill you."

"Serena?" Darien chimed in as he ran into the aisle.

"Stay away from me!" She beckoned.

"Serena listen-"

"No you listen! I heard you and my dad! I know what you're planning on doing Darien! I can't believe-"She cut herself off as she pushed herself away from Seiya.

"I can't believe that you said you loved me! I had sex with you, I told you I loved you and you want to kill me?!" She screamed causing all the bystanders to stop what they were looking and gawk.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!" Seiya raged.

"Shut up Seiya this isn't about you." Serena retorted.

"Serena what the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Darien pleaded.

"_She's going to die tonight, you realize this right? Who should I make the check out too?!_ Ring a bell Darien?! Did my father pay you to love me or something?! I can't believe I actually wanted to marry _you!_ I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on Earth!" Serena threw the ring Darien had given her on the floor by his feet. He had given her a silver band to wear on her right hand so no one would ask questions.

"No! Serena, your father and I were going to surprise you. We knew you'd die if you found out. You raised the most money for that fundraiser and the media wanted a photo shoot with you tonight and Tom Brokaw was going to be there to interview you. He paid me to get you a dress and to take you somewhere nice for dinner while he got everything set up at a banquet hall for your arrival."

Serena had never felt so stupid in her life. Suddenly a herd of people came crashing through the Wal-Mart doors, cameras flashing everywhere. Her father standing in the front of them, a smile upon his face.

"Miss Clark, how does it feel to know that you alone raised $10,000 dollars for Shady Lanes?" A reporter asked.

"Do you know where the money will be going?" Another asked.

Serena dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. She suddenly started crying.

"What's wrong?" Her father tried to comfort as he walked to her placing an arm around her.

"I thought you were going to kill me, and I told Darien I didn't want to marry him and I sprayed him with pepper spray and I look terrible and to top it all off I'm PMSing." She sobbed.

"Do you need a tampon, honey?" A woman behind her asked handing her a Tampax.

"I don't like Tampax. I never have I don't know why I used it." She sniffled.

"Here you go sweetie, a little foundation will make it all better." Another woman said handing her a Cover Girl compact.

"I've never tried Cover Girl." She said as she opened it up gently dabbing the puff on her cheeks. "And I've come to realize…I love it."

She broke out of her father's embrace and to where Darien stood. She leapt into his arms kissing him passionately.

"I thought I was going to kill you." He smirked.

"You are."

"How's that?"

"Cause your kisses are deadly." She giggled.

"Hey you two save it for the hotel!" Serena heard a voice say from the crowd.

"Grams!" She squealed as she rushed over to Sylvia.

"Congratulations sweetie."

"How did you get here?"

"Your yutz of a father forgot me in the car."

"You're a whore!" Seiya finally let it out as he walked over to Serena.

"Hey, dick hole, come here." Sylvia commanded.

Seiya knelt down beside Sylvia's wheelchair. Quickly she grabbed the cane that was in her hand and started hitting him the head.

"If I ever hear you talk to my grand daughter like that again I'm gonna shove your pathetic excuse of penis so far down your throat it'll come out your ass you good for nothing bum!"

"So, Serena. Since I'm not the last man on Earth, I'm the last Darien; does that mean you'll still consider marrying me?"

"I dunno. It might take some convincing."

"Well, how about this?" He asked pulling a diamond ring out of his pocket.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"So will you marry me?"

"I don't know…I don't get a forty percent family discount from you. I don't get anything from you really."

"You're going to pay for that Miss Clark."

"Well I take that back. I do get one thing from you."

"What's that?"

"Your love."

Darien grabbed Serena's hand and placed the ring upon her finger. The flashes went off simultaneously.

"Miss Clark is there anything you'd like to say?" Tom Brokaw emerged from the crowd.

"Yes there is one thing. Damn I love Wal-Mart!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went to my boyfriend's house and used his comp to finish it…sorry if the last chapter was confusing but I had to end it there because of my computer…I hope you all liked it! Thanks for the reviews…


End file.
